Luke's Fall
by bat's darkness
Summary: An AU story where Luke agreed to join Vader at Cloud city. This story will go along with events from Episodes V and VI. It will show what would have happened if Luke chose the Darkside. Chapter 2 added
1. The Fall

Luke's Fall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters that may appear in the movies, books, or any other medium of Star wars. I do claim any characters that I may make up here. Now, let the story begin, after a few quick notes.  
  
This story begins at the cloud city duel between the lord Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker in Episode V. Vader has just cut of Luke's hand.  
  
"You see Luke, I am your father!" Vader said. Luke looked up in horror at Vader, the man who had been his enemy. The man who took his hand. Luke didn't want to believe; he hated to believe it, yet he knew it to be true. Only a few words came to his mind "NOOOOOOOOOOO, it can't be true, you can't be my father, my father is dead!" Luke screamed out in horror. "Yes Luke, you know it to be true, search your feelings. Now join me! Together we will rule the galaxy, rule as father and son!" (Note: This is where my story divides itself from Episode V)  
  
Luke looks up in awe of the man who was his father. He felt his power, his anger, and knew what he must do. Years later, in retrospect, Luke would realize that this was what he had always wanted, to be strong. The Light side could never offer this to the extent the Dark side could, the Light was simply weaker.  
  
"Yes Father, I will join you, and together we will rule" Luke said, an eerie grin on his face.  
  
"Come, my son, we have much work to do," Vader says, the tone of his voice slightly different, as if he is trying to suppress emotion, although which emotion isn't clear "You have a long way to complete your journey to the darkside, and we will complete it together." With that, Vader turns around, his cape swirling behind him and walks away. Luke slowly gets up, clutching his hand, and walks after Vader. Together they back onto Vader's ship. "Come, my son, it is time for us to speak with the master" says Vader. They walk through the ship, a few stormtroppers staring at Luke's hand.  
  
"But father, shouldn't we treat my hand first?" Luke said, a look of surprise at the lack of compassion on his father's face.  
  
Vader stops and whirls around, facing Luke. "No, my son. A true warrior harnesses his pain and turns it to power. Do not expect compassion from me, compassion only makes you weak; it is an emotion of the light. Let that be your first lesson. We have almost reached the Emperor's personal hologram room. You will stand behind my throne."  
  
As Vader sits and Luke assumes his position behind him, the room darkens, and Luke flinches as a giant image of the Emperors head appears in front of him. An old, creaky voice says, "My friend, you have succeeded in turning your son?" "Yes my master, indeed I have," says Vader. Excellent, begin your return to me immediately." "Yes, my Master" Vader says in response.  
  
On Dagobah- Yoda steps out of his house, a look of horror on his face. "Failed, he has. The other find, I must." With this, Yoda steps back into his house, and enters a state of meditation.  
  
So, what did you think of chapter one? I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't want to merge episodes 5 and 6. The next chapter should be longer 


	2. The Journey

Luke's Fall chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does.  
  
On Dagobah- Yoda is within his house, his eyes closed. He strains for just a heartbeat, and then relaxes as his vision starts. It is dark; there is nothing to be seen. Slowly, an image seems to swim into focus, it's hazy at first, but then it becomes clearer. It is Princess Leia, and Han Solo, in a forest somewhere. Yoda strives to hear the location, and eventually, he hears Han say the word "Endor'". Yoda stops his vision there, having all the information he needed to know. Yet he feels there was something he missed, something dark, but he stopped the vision to soon, and there is no time to start over, he must reach Leia quickly, the other must be trained before the completion of the Death Star.  
  
Yoda steps out of his house, with something different about him. He has been in deep meditation for the last few hours, and is now in the same state he was at the end of his reign as the leader of the Jedi Council. His weight is a little unequally distributed, because of the lightsabre on his hip, at the place it set for nearly 900 years. Yoda continues to walk, going deeper into the swamps of Dagobah, a look of determination on his face as he steps through the mud and water he has become so familiar with. Its as if he's searching for something, something that he has not seen in a long time. He stops suddenly, as he has found it, yet all that is around him is a patch of mud. Yoda closes his eyes, a look of determination on his face. He stretches out his hand, and slowly a raised spot appears on the mud's surface, then it becomes a fin, then a cockpit. Finally, Yoda has raised an entire Jedi Star Fighter from the mud. As Yoda concentrates a little harder, the mud begins to fly off, until the ship is as clean it was the day it went into the mud, although that's not saying much. Yoda walks slowly, seemingly relying more on his cane, into the cockpit. He sets course for Endor, and then enters state of Jedi hibernation.  
  
Aboard the Star Destroyer Executor- "Luke, we have almost reached the Master now. Soon you will meet him for the first time. Now, go to the medical bay, it is not proper to approach the Master this way. It is down the hall." Vader told Luke this, but really, Vader needed time to think. He had succeeded in his mission. Luke has been turned. There was a new sith. Vader was happy to be with his son. That was the problem right there, a sith should not take joy in this. Was Vader becoming weak? Could the Merciless Lord be falling to the light? Nonsense, it was impossible. Yes that was it, impossible! Vader's thoughts were interrupted by the comlink "will The Lord Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker please report to the throne room. The Emperor has summoned you." Vader set off at a brisk pace for the throne room.  
  
That's enough for now. Chapter 3 soon. 


	3. The Arrival

Luke's Fall Chapter 3: The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does.  
  
Aboard the Star Destroyer Executor- Luke began the walk to the medical bay. On his way there, he began to think about all that had happened. He had gone to cloud city seeking to be a noble Jedi, seeking to protect others, as the Jedi did. He now knew that was the folly of days gone past. What use had the Light side been to him? It had led to his defeat by his father. It had led to the loss of his hand. He would never be that foolish again, he had embraced the Dark, and there he had found true power, and along with it true happiness. The Dark truly was the true side of the Force. Luke arrived at the medical bay, and awaited the attachment of his new hand. It felt strange having a machine so closely bound to him, strange to be unable to sense his own hand. It had truly been a sacrifice, but the power it brought was more than worth it. By the time the Med-droids were done attaching the prosthetic, the comlink had gone off. "Will the Lord Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker please report to the throne room, the Emperor has summoned you".  
  
Luke arose, flexing his hand one time. Although he didn't realize, he had just taken a step in becoming like his father. He was now part machine, part man. Luke began at a brisk walk towards the throne room, taking a slight pleasure in the way soldiers and technicians avoided him. Already they feared him as they did his father. Luke soon arrived at the throne room, and saw Vader already there. Luke quickly took his position behind Vader. The room darkened suddenly, and the now familiar image of the Emperor's face appeared as a hologram in front of them.  
  
"Vader, you may leave us, I wish to speak to your son alone. You will go to Endor; I am preparing a trap for the Rebels there. If all goes according to plan, they will be crushed there. I would like you to personally oversee the final stages of this." The Emperor said dismissively. As Vader arose and left, Luke took his seat. The Emperors attention was soon focused on Luke.  
  
"Skywalker, at last you have joined me, as I have foreseen. You have become strong in the Light. You most lose this Light training. You must lose this to become strong in the Dark. You must become a Sith. The Sith are the warriors of the Dark, the enemies of the Light. You will become on of us. You may even prove a powerful ally in time; after all, your father's strength also flows through you. You will come to the Death star with me to complete your training. Your father will begin it on the way here. I await your arrival. Young Skywalker, you will one day rule. I have foreseen it!" The Emperor completed his order, and awaited Luke's respond.  
  
"As you wish, my master", Luke answered humbly. With that, the hologram disappeared. Luke made his way towards the Hangar, and boarded Vader's shuttle. Soon he would finally meet the Emperor.  
  
The Rebel Base- All the rebel officers, from the newest wing leader to the Admiral Ackbar himself, to Mon Mothma were assembled in the council chamber. Ackbar was explaining to the leaders the plan of attack on the second Death Star. Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca were absent, in mourning for Luke. None of the pilots had been happy about hearing of the death of Luke. After all, he was the hero of the Rebellion, the man who had destroyed the Death Star. The Leadership was not happy about losing the only man capable of facing the Lord Darth Vader. Unfortunately, duty came first, and only his closest friends had been given time to mourn. Just as Ackbar finished his battle plans, a young pilot burst through the door, a shocked look on his face. "Admiral Ackbar, a Jedi Star Fighter has just landed in the hangar. Our security didn't even catch it. There is a small green alien; of a species I've never before seen, claiming to be the Jedi Master Yoda! He demands you allow him to speak to Leia. What is your decision?" Admiral Ackbar, with a grave look on his face, or as grave as a Mon Calamari can be, said "Send him to her. If he is not who he says he is, Leia's security can take care of it."  
  
That seems like enough to for now. Chapter 4 coming soon. Please review, I want to know how people like this story, so I know what to do differently next time, both your praise and your criticism are appreciated. 


End file.
